Trouble Down South
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: When the South Kai asks the saiyans for help on one of his planets in the south galaxy, the saiyans are thrown into a world where humanity is on the brink of extinction and titans walk tall. Literally. The saiyans try to help and find their dragonballs only to cause a riot from the people on the planet. (Must read Bardock Son of Gohan first)
1. Intro

**Trouble down South**

"Are you even listening to me?!" King Kai shouted to the slumbering saiyans aggregately.

Bardock blinked through sleep heavy eyes, "You woke us up at 2 in the morning, King Kai. Do you really think we're listening to you?"

A bright blush erupted on the blue man's skin. South Kai held in his chuckles, "Please, my boy, try to pay attention. I'm in dire need of your service."

"S-service?" Goku yawned widely.

"Indeed," South Kai nodded somberly, "I'm afraid the south galaxy is in a bit of trouble."

"How bad is it?" Gohan asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"One of the planets in the south galaxy is similar to earth in the north galaxy. I'm scared to admit it, but it seems humanity on that planet is on the brink of extinction," South Kai replied, his large lips turned down deeply.

"And why should we help?" Vegeta asked, though it seemed to come off more hostile than curious.

"Oh please," The south kai pleaded almost desperately, "They need all the help they can get! Those titans will end them for sure!"

"Titans?" Both Trunks and Goten piped up seemingly hyped on energy.

South Kai nodded quickly, "Yes, they're these giant creations. I don't know how they came about or how they keep populating that planet but it needs all the help it can get. I can't ask anyone else. No one is stronger than you."

"Aw shucks," Goku scratched the back of his neck with a grin, "Thanks, South Kai."

"Tell me more about these titans you speak off," Vegeta rumbled, "Are they strong?"

"To mere humans, immensely so," South Kai responded, "They're giant; some rare ones over 200 feet tall. Little is known about where they come from. If I would've known, I would've banished them from my galaxy. The humans on that planet only know how to kill them so far; slicing the back of their necks."

"Humanity on the brink of extinction?" Bardock mumbled sleepily, "Do they at least have dragonballs?"

"Yes, they do," South Kai nodded, "They don't look the same as yours do though. They're more a blue green color, and it has a different dragon too. Her name is Sunao. She grants about three wishes, and she doesn't really have a rule on anything yet. The guardian of that planet is lazy."

"When can we go?" Goku asked eagerly, exhaustion leaving him.

Happiness flooded South Kai's pink face, "Thank you so much. You can go as soon as you want. The quicker the better I always say."

"I think we should tell our families first," Gohan replied, "We don't even know how long we'll be gone."

South Kai nodded quickly in agreement, "Of course, of course. Take your time; we'll be here when you get back."

Bardock nodded tiredly, "Right, okay. Let's go." He put two fingers to his forehead. After making sure everyone was somehow attached to him, they vanished out of there.

South Kai exhaled deeply, "Those boys sure are something."

…

"Mom," Trunks whined as Bulma squeezed him tightly in her arms.

"Hush," Bulma grumbled, "I don't know how long you'll be gone so I need to get enough of you to last a while."

Trunks grunted once she released him, "You didn't do that to Dad."

Bulma blushed slightly while Vegeta pointedly looked away, "I did, just in private."

Gohan and Bardock blanched at the implication. The half saiyan time traveler cleared his throat, "Bulma, we're gonna need your dragonball radar. The south kai wants us to find the dragonballs over on that planet, so we need it."

Bulma nodded, "Alright. Let me go get it." She walked back into the house.

Chi-Chi turned to Goku, hugging him around the waist, "Be careful over there, okay? I don't want you coming back half dead."

Goku hugged her back with a grin, "It's okay, Chi-Chi. If anything happens, we got sensu beans from Korrin so everything should be fine."

Chi-Chi gave a huff before hugging Goten, "If you say so. I can't help but worry."

Goten hugged his mother back before releasing her and going to Trunks. Chi-Chi hugged Gohan before moving away so Videl could get a hug in. "Come back alive, okay? No scares."

Gohan gently kissed Videl's forehead before smiling at her, "Everything's gonna be fine."

Videl punched his shoulder, going to Bardock. She ruffled his hair, smirking, "You gonna save the day?"

Bardock smirked back, showing his muscles, "You know it."

Videl laughed with him, hugging him lightly, "Okay. Be safe."

Bardock nodded before the saiyans gathered around, "Bye everybody. We hope we'll be back soon." Everyone waved to them as Goku put two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared.

…

"I can't say thank you enough," South Kai said as the saiyans got ready to be transported to the next galaxy.

Goku stretched while he answered, "It's okay. You don't have to keep thanking us. It's an honor to fight." Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Either way, you don't what you're getting into," South Kai warned, "If anything happens the north and south kai are with you, but try to be careful."

"We're not stupid," Bardock retorted, "Just send us already. You can't delay the inevitable."

"Right," South Kai nodded shortly. He put his hands out, and in a flash of light, the saiyans were gone.

…

Gohan blinked hard when a new area appeared in front of him. The other saiyans looked around curiously. There were many people wearing the same uniforms, staring at them strangely.

A tall bald man stalked up to them, frowning deeply, "Would you scum like to explain how you got here and what the hell you're wearing?"

Goku scratched the back of his head, picking at his gi, "Well, this is a gi. It's what we usually wear. Except for Vegeta, he likes saiyan armor."

"Saiyan?" The bald man growled confusedly.

Goku nodded, starting to smile, "We're here to help you guys. South Kai brought us here."

"South Kai? Are you messing with me?" The bald man clenched his jaw angrily, "What is this nonsense you're talking about? What are your names?"

Goku grinned widely, "I'm Son Goku and I'm talking about the South Kai, you know, in the other world."

"Other world?"

"Enough questions, I'm tired of this!" Vegeta yelled irritably, "Kakarot just doesn't know when to shut up. I'm Vegeta. We're here to help you with your titan problems."

The man blinked, "Well, I can't see how you'd be able to do that."

Bardock tsked, "Let's see how it goes first. We don't really know much about titans anyways."

The man straightened, "I'm Keith Shadis. I'm the head instructor of these pieces of crap. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to our higher ups."

Vegeta huffed, "Now that's more like it."


	2. First Titan Attack

**Chapter 2**

Moments later, the saiyans were brought to the higher ups, or higher up in this case. There was a man sitting at a desk, flipping mindlessly through papers. His face was full of wrinkles, his hair almost silver looking, and his glasses looked too thin.

He glanced up when they walked in. He gazed confusedly at the brightly dressed people, "Shadis, what have we here?"

"Visitors, sir," Keith responded, "Apparently, they're here to help us defeat the titans."

The man stood, pushing up his glasses thoughtfully, "Really now? Well, if you say you can help, I'm not against it. How many titans have you fought recently?"

"None, sir," Gohan responded honestly, "Well, we have fought powerful villains, but none of your kinds of titans."

The man scratched his beard, "I see. Well, how do you expect to help us?"

"Well," Goku scratched his cheek, "We can see how we do up against them. That usually helps."

The man smiled, "I guess we shall see then. I'm General Dallis Zacklay. And you are?"

"Vegeta."

"Trunks Briefs," Trunks saluted, much to Keith's and Zacklay's confusion.

"Son Goten," Goten grinned widely.

"Son Goku."

"Son Gohan," Gohan bowed politely.

"Son Bardock," Bardock answered.

Dallis smiled once more, "Okay, we'll find some places for you."

"One more thing," Bardock said before the man could sit at his desk, "We're here to look for something called dragonballs. Where we come from, they're orange with red stars. Apparently here, they're blue. We need them to wish everyone who has ever died back."

Keith and Dallis stared at them strangely, "Well," Dallis cleared his throat, "As appealing as that sounds, I must say I don't know of these dragonballs."

"Really?" Bardock took out the dragon radar from his pocket, clicking the top. It dinged before showing 6 dots in the same direction, "Because I've found six already, all in the same place."

"Impossible!" Keith shouted, "That thing can't be true. It's nonsense. I've never even seen technology like this."

Dallis nodded numbly, "Indeed. Well," He sat at his desk, contemplating, "Apparently, those dragonballs are where the scouting legion is at." He exhaled before staring at them determinedly, "No time like the present. The scouting legion is actually going out. How about going with them? Test your skills, maybe?"

"If we must," Vegeta grunted while the rest only nodded.

Dallis nodded, "Keith, take them to Corporal Levi and Captain Erwin. They'll take them."

Keith bowed, "Yes, sir." He gestured for the saiyans to follow him before they walked out.

Dallis sighed lightly, "I hope that boy was right. We need all the help we can get."

…

Keith growled when he gazed at the dots that was the scouting regions retreating forms. He turned to the saiyans with a frown, "I'm sorry. They've already departed."

Goku shook his head, "That's fine. We'll catch up." They levitated in the air, much to Keith's shock and disbelief, "Thanks, Mr. Shadis. We'll be back."

They took off, flying high above the scouting troops. They blinked in shock when they finally laid eyes on the giant looking human. "Whoa," Goten breathed in astonishment, "That's a titan?"

"I see why they call them that," Gohan said, wincing when the titan slid on the floor, trying to capture some troops in his mouth.

"I got this one," Vegeta smirked. He lowered himself closer to the titan and outstretched his hand, "Big Bang Attack!"

A powerful blast shot out from his palm and disintegrated the titan at contact. The saiyans cheered. "Nice job, Vegeta," Bardock clapped with a smirk.

They all lowered themselves towards the troops on their horses, "Greetings," Goku said with an easy grin.

"Wha-what are you guys?" The dark haired girl asked shakily, her nerves already frazzled from having such a close encounter with a titan.

"We'll explain later," Gohan responded apologetically, "Right now, just know that we're here to help fight those titans."

"I believe ya," The squad leader nodded jerkily, staring at where the titan had been, "If you can take them out that easily, you got my support."

"Good," Bardock nodded. He set his eyes determinedly ahead, "Guys, fan out. If you see a titan, don't hesitate to take it down. Remember though, something might have the dragonball so be careful."

They all nodded, flying separate ways. Goten and Trunks took down some more titans when they met up with another group. Everyone was really surprised to see a couple of kids flying without support and being able to take down a titan without breaking a sweat.

Vegeta and Goku stayed close to others, taking out the titans if they got close to the others.

Gohan and Bardock flew around with the dragonball radar, clicking it and searching for the closest one.

"What the heck?!" A small blonde boy exclaimed, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Gohan waved his hands, trying to calm the boy, "Sorry, sorry. We didn't mean to startle anyone."

"What the hell are you boys doing?" The leader with the bandana questioned angrily, glancing back to see if any titans were coming.

"We're here to help," Bardock replied, eyes still locked on the radar, "We were sent here to help humanity fight against the titans. Don't question us; we're the only hope left."

"Could you be dressed any brighter?" Another man asked, staring at the foreigners.

Bardock lifted his gaze and glared at the man, "What did I just say?" He clicked on the radar again and furrowed his brow confusedly, "What the?"

"What is it?" Gohan flew next to him.

Bardock showed him the radar, "It says a dragonball is right behind u-" He was cut off when a titan ran through them. The saiyans and the troops barely had time to avoid her.

The time traveler stared up at her, he assumed it was female because of the large breasts, and clicked the radar again. It was confirmed; that titan had a dragonball inside of her somehow.


	3. Female Titan

**Chapter 3**

They all stared at the running titan in awe. Bardock grunted, turning the radar back into a capsule so it wouldn't be destroyed. He nodded to his father, "Come on, Papa. She's got a dragonball in her."

"You can't!" The meek blond boy shouted, "That thing will kill you!"

"Not if we kill it first," Bardock flew faster, going between the legs and appearing in front of it. The only problem; he knew there was a dragonball in the titan, he just didn't know exactly where.

The titan finally noticed him under her and lifted her foot, trying to smash him. Bardock easily dodged the attack and threw a blast at its face. The blast shocked the titan for the time being, causing it to stop. She then charged forward again, trying to attack him.

There was something different about her. The blond, Armin, gasped in realization, "She's a shifter. She's like Eren."

"What?" Gohan asked, making sure to keep the other three at a safe distance.

"My friend, Eren, he can shift into a titan, b-but he knows what he's doing," Armin explained shakily, "This one knows what she's doing. That's why she's trying to kill your son, but she's not trying to eat him. She has intelligence."

Gohan listened intently before turning his attention back to the titan. His heart seized slightly, "Bardock!"

Bardock glared at the titan who now had him in her palm. He clenched his jaw painfully when he felt her squeeze him tightly. He laughed when she watched in disbelief, "That all you got?" He powered up to super saiyan, easily breaking the hold, "I have to say, you're smarter than those other titans." He cupped his hands to the side.

"Wait, Bardock!" Gohan called, "Don't kill her. She's a human."

Bardock blinked, gazing at his father questioning before the female titan smacked him out of the air causing him to hit the floor roughly. The rest of them watched her run ahead of them.

Bardock coughed, flying steady again. He glared, dropping out of his super saiyan form, "What do you mean she's a human? I know they look like humans, bu-"

"She's a shifter," Armin explained, watching the titan run, "My friend can change too. They're titans, but they know what they're doing. They're attached to the back of the neck and can control what the titan does. I just don't know who it is that's controlling this one."

"Well, whether she's human or not," Bardock replied, gritting his teeth, "She has a dragonball and we need it."

"Hey!" They heard someone call behind them. They turned to see another blond and a brunette riding towards them, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Introductions," Bardock drawled, "I'm Bardock and the other guy flying is my papa, Gohan." Gohan smiled sheepishly, waving. "We're here to help you guys defeat the titans. Don't act prideful and dismiss our help. We can defeat them way easier than you can."

"I'm Armin Arlert," Armin managed a smile, "The other guys with me are Cis and Ness." The guys nodded their greeting. "Our new comers are Reiner Braun and Jean Kirschtein."

Reiner bared his teeth at the half saiyans, "Does it look like we need your help? And how the hell are you flying? What are you?"

"All of your questions will be answered when we get back," Bardock stared ahead, "And like I said; swallow your pride. How many comrades have you lost fighting these things?" Silence. "Exactly. We're here to save as many as we can and when we get the dragonballs, we can wish for everyone back."

"That's a cooked up story if I've ever heard one," Reiner laughed shortly.

"What are these dragonballs you speak of?" Armin asked politely.

"Dragonballs are these 7 magical balls that can grant any wish as long as it's within the dragon's power," Gohan explained, "They can bring back the dead, reverse time, rebuild everything back to the way it was."

"And it's true? They're real?" Jean asked quietly. He winced when Reiner glared at him.

"Two years ago, my grandfather and I were dead," Bardock replied, "We were brought back by the dragonballs, so were a lot of other people. The dragonballs are real, and that titan has one of them."

"What?" Reiner turned his gaze to the female titan running a long ways ahead of them, "How do you know?"

"Dragonball radar," Gohan said, "Our friend made one a long time ago so we could find the dragonballs easily."

"She's a shifter, just like Eren," Armin stated, "She knows what she's doing. She has intelligence."

Reiner nodded slightly, still not believing them, "And where do you think it's running to?"

"She's going to get Eren," Armin replied, "That's the only thing that would make sense."

"Isn't he with Levi's squad?" Reiner questioned.

Armin nodded, "That's what I heard."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jean asked, pulling on his hood, "Let's go!"

"Are you crazy?" Bardock asked them when he saw them all put on their hoods with determined gazes, "If you try and attack her now, she won't hesitate to kill you. Let's see where she takes us and then we'll attack."

"Do you know how many people she might kill if we let her keep going?" Armin asked, his grip on his reins tightening until his knuckles went white, "I can't risk that."

"And we can't either," Bardock replied, "We'll make sure no one gets in her way. We'll protect anyone who's in danger."

Reiner huffed while everyone else nodded reluctantly. As they kept riding, watching smoke fly into the air, they were met with another blonde. "Krista!" Armin shouted with a smile.

"Are you guys alright?" Krista asked before staring at the half saiyans in shock, "Oh…hello."

"Hi," Gohan smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Gohan and that other guy flying is Bardock."

"They're here to help," Armin explained which only caused the other blonde to nod numbly.

They were in a village soon. Bardock intervened when a troop tried to take down the titan. "Stay where you are!" He shouted as they kept moving, "Don't attack her! She's stronger than the others."

The man only stared in shock and awe as they rode away. Bardock blinked when she ran into a forest, "What the heck?" He stopped, causing everyone else to halt as well. He turned to his father, "Papa, stay here with the others. If a titan comes, kill it. I need to get my hands on this one."

Gohan nodded, "Right." He landed on the floor, "Be careful."

Bardock nodded back before flying into the trees. He could see other troops on the ground, readying their equipment. He held in his growl and charged at the female titan. He put his hands to his head, "MASENKO HA!" He shot it at her legs, watching the ki blast take them apart easily. He sighed in relief mentally when none of the troop were hurt.

"What the hell was tha-?!" Blood spurted out of a troop's mouth when he bit his tongue viciously. Bardock cringed; he would hate for that to happen to him. He loved his tongue.

"Stay down," Bardock ordered them, ignoring their stares, "I'll take care of the titan. Just keep going and don't stop for a titan."

He then flew in front the falling titan, putting his palms on her chest and catching her. He flew into the air with her before maneuvering himself to the back of her neck. He kicked away the arm that weakly tried to throw him off and shoved his hand into the flesh.

He was surprised at how easy it was, but he was also surprised when he felt a head of hair. He pulled her out forcefully. He ignored the burning sensation on his arms and pulled out the body.

He held the blonde female in his arms while the titan body evaporated into dust. He watched as the blue dragonball hit the floor before turning into dust and flowing into the blonde. He exhaled shakily before growling, "No!"


	4. Explanations

**Chapter 4**

Bardock floated down to the ground, the blonde over his shoulder. The troops on the horses halted, staring at him. Many had a look of disbelief, others with flat looks. The half saiyan time traveler growled, already feeling his temper flare at the missed opportunity of getting the dragonball.

The flat stared man trotted his horse towards him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what I came here to do," Bardock bared his teeth, "Now back off. I have to go back to your headquarters."

"Drop the girl," A green eyed, younger troop rode up to him, "She's done nothing."

Bardock stared at him incredulously, "Really? She would've taken down a whole village if it wasn't for me and my friends. Get out of my way." He threw the blonde onto guy's horse, "Take care of her. And if she turns into a titan again, tell me. I need that dragonball."

The boy and the rest of the troops stared at the girl in shock. Soon, the troops started speaking loudly, asking him questions. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Dragonball?" The only woman in the group asked, as she got off her horse and walked towards him, "What's a dragonball?"

"Kami," Bardock ran a hand over his face, "I guess I'm gonna say this story over and over again the next few days."

He cleared his throat, turning to them. They silenced quickly when the blonde woman glared at them. He put a hand to his chest, "I'm Son Bardock. I come from the north galaxy. My friends and I are very strong beings where we come from, so the guardian of the south galaxy, this galaxy, asked us to help with your titan problem."

"What does this have to do with the dragonballs you speak of?" The short, dark haired man drawled impatiently.

Bardock rolled his eyes, "There are these 7 balls that when found and put together, a dragon appears and grants any wish you want. You have dragonballs here, and that girl," He pointed to the unconscious blonde on the horse, "Has one inside of her. The only thing I wasn't anticipating was that these dragonballs can take any form. It turned into dust when I took her out of that titan."

"Annie's titan shifter?" The green eyed boy mumbled numbly.

Bardock glanced at the boy, "You must be Eren. Armin was talking about you."

Eren blinked at him, "You met Armin? Is he okay? Is everyone okay?"

"They should be," Bardock nodded, "My papa is with them, and my grandfather, uncle, and friends are with the other troops, taking down the titans."

"I think we should send him to Hanji," The short man said, "How are we supposed to believe this hoax?"

"Don't believe me," Bardock gritted his teeth, "I was dead for seven years. The dragonballs brought me and everyone else on my planet back to life."

"You can bring the dead back to life?" Eren asked, and the time traveler could see a glint of hope in his eyes. When he nodded his confirmation, the glint shined brightly. "I believe him, Corporal Levi."

"Oh," Bardock smirked, "You're Corporal Levi. Zacklay told me about you. You have a special force in the scouting legion."

"That I do," Levi replied.

The blonde woman smiled at Levi, hoping to calm him. She turned to the half saiyan, "I'm Petra Ral. The other guys here are Auruo Bozado, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, and Eren Yeager. We're all part of the special force in the scouting legion."

"And what about her?" Bardock gestured to the blonde on the horse.

"Her name is Annie Leonhardt. She's a part of the military police," Eren answered, his hands tight on his reigns, "And apparently she's a titan shifter."

"I say we go," Levi ordered, gazing around the forest with level eyes, "We've been here long enough. I'm surprised no titans have come at us."

"That's probably because my papa is over at the entrance with the other troops. It's actually really easy to take those things down," Bardock said. He then demonstrated the ease by shooting a blast at a fast approaching titan.

The troops watched as the titan was obliterated right before their eyes. Auruo raised his hands, "I'm with this kid."

…

Once they were back to the training grounds, everyone went with their groups. Bardock was glad no one had gotten hurt. The saiyans were introduced to the rest of the scouting legion.

They knew Keith, Eren, Reiner, Jean, Armin, Krista Lenz, Luke Cis and Dita Ness. They soon met Mikasa Ackerman, Ymir, Sasha Brause, Bertholdt Hubar, Connie Springer, the rest of the scouting legion, the garrison and the military police.

They saw how Mikasa and Armin were very protective of Eren and how Jean seemed to yearn for somebody. Reiner and Bertholdt were very close. Bardock was suspicious of them since they spoke in whispers. Sasha seemed to be a bottomless pit. She inhaled bread like nobody's business. Ymir was a mystery to him. She immediately walked up to Krista, said something a little mean, and wrapped an arm around her, seemingly comforting her.

A tall, blonde man walked up to them, "Are you Son Bardock, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Goku, Vegeta and Trunks Briefs?"

Bardock nodded as the rest of the saiyans walked up to him, "And you are?"

"Commander Erwin Smith," The man held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, and don't worry, Zacklay told me about your mission."

"Thank Kami," Bardock shook the taller man's hand.

"I have to say, though the story seems farfetched," Erwin said, "I am 100% with you. You helped many people today, and saved many lives."

"It's what we do," Goku grinned, "No thanks is needed."

"But maybe some food would good," Goten whined, "I haven't since we left. I'm so hungry."

Goku held his stomach too, "Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I'm starving."

Erwin laughed, "Perhaps we can talk about this over some food." They all nodded in agreement and walked to the mess hall.


	5. Saiyans and Titan Shifters

**Chapter 5**

"So saiyans?" The bespectacled woman, Hanji Zoe questioned the saiyans who were busy stuffing their faces. They tried to be considerate of the soldiers' limited food supply, so they didn't ask for much, "Can you tell me what those are?"

"We're an almost extinct alien race from the late Planet Vegeta," Vegeta answered after he swallowed a large portion of his meal, "Kakarot and I are the last of the full breed saiyans."

"My dad's a full saiyan as well," Bardock said with his mouth full of bread, "But he was a half saiyan to begin with."

"And being a saiyan gave you all these powers?" Hanji asked eagerly.

"Oh no," Gohan shook his head, "I mean, yes it did help us with our training, but it only enhanced our skills. Any normal human being can fly, fire a ki blast, or catch a bullet with their bare hands. The only thing saiyans can do that humans can't is turn into super saiyans, obviously."

"And giant apes," Bardock said, shoveling more food into his mouth, "But that's only if you have a tail."

"A tail?" Hanji seemed to be squirming in her seat in excitement, "You guys have a tail?"

Bardock shook his head, "Only I do." He then unwrapped his tail from around his waist.

Hanji poked it hesitantly. When it only did a little wave back, she grabbed it gently, staring at it in awe, "This is amazing. Would you mind if I did tests on it?"

"We're not your playthings," Vegeta grunted, a vein bulging on his forehead.

"We like to be treated like everyone else," Gohan said, trying to calm Vegeta down, "Please, there is nothing about us you don't know. What we told you was most of it."

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Hanji lowered her head ashamedly.

Bardock dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. He burped, "It's fine. It's not the first time someone asked to run tests on us."

"Still," Hanji mumbled apologetically.

"Don't sweat it, Hanji," Goku grinned, "We know we may seem out of the norm."

Erwin walked up to the table with a smile, "How's everybody doing? Was the food to your liking?"

"Any food is up to our liking, Commander Erwin," Gohan replied, "I just hope we didn't take all of your food."

"It's fine," Erwin said, "We can get plenty more after the titans are done with. And we'll have you to thank for it, correct?"

"You got it," Goku saluted.

"So about these dragonballs," Hanji began curiously, "Have you found them?"

"We found one," Bardock said, his fists clenching as he remembered his encounter with the female titan, "Unfortunately, we didn't anticipate on how the dragonballs of this galaxy work. Apparently, they can take on any form whether it's a solid, liquid or gas."

"Where did you find it?"

"In the female titan girl, Annie Leonhardt."

"Do you think all titan shifters have a dragonball or just Annie?" Erwin asked, furrowing his brow.

"We don't know yet," Bardock took out the capsule holding the dragon radar and the sensu beans. He pressed the top and watched it open with a small puff of smoke. He grabbed the radar and handed the bag of sensu beans to his father.

He clicked the top of the radar and watched as it showed 6 dots once more, "There are six of them here. I have no idea who they belong to. It must be a shifter. How many do you know of?"

Both Erwin and Hanji looked perplexed. "We only know of Eren Yeager and now Annie Leonhardt," Hanji answered, pushing up her glasses, "Are you saying there's more than just those two?"

Before anyone could say anything, they heard gunfire and people screaming and yelling. They all stood abruptly. Bardock cursed when he felt everyone's ki flare, "I swear, these soldiers have not been train properly." They all ran out of the mess hall.


	6. Riot

**Chapter 6**

`When they got to the source of the riot, they paused in horror. Bodies were littered everywhere, blood stained the walls, and Eren, Armin and Mikasa stood in shock on the stairs. Mikasa was the first to come out of it, readying her gear.

Bardock growled, his eyes turning teal, "What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't supposed to provoke her!"

Before either of them could reply, Annie's giant hand shot out towards them following them underground. "Run now!" Goku shouted as he moved Erwin and Hanji out of the way. Gohan grabbed Armin, Eren and the protesting Mikasa and flew quickly underground.

Bardock flew ahead of them, glaring forward, "How the hell did she turn? What did you idiots say to her?"

"She hurt herself," Armin said meekly, "When she inflicts pain onto herself, that's when she turns. The only thing is I don't know how she did it with all of those people holding her."

"She had a small blade concealed in her ring," Mikasa stated, clenched her fists around her blades, "That's how she injured herself."

Bardock clenched his fists, closing his eyes tightly. These kids were pissing him off. His eyes flew open quickly as he halted himself. He stopped Gohan as well, saving them from the giant foot that smashed through the roof.

Bardock gritted his teeth when he noticed more bodies under the rubble. "I have to help them," Eren said, trying to get out of Gohan's grip.

"Eren, stop!" Mikasa grabbed his shoulder to stop his squirming, "We can't. You'll die if you try. Annie's too strong."

"She's trying everything to get Eren,' Armin muttered, staring at the titan who stood above them, "She'll do anything to get him."

"I have to do something," Eren said, bringing his hand up to his mouth, "I'll do what I did when I guarded the canon ball." He bit into his hand and Armin and Mikasa closed their eyes in anticipation.

Bardock blinked, wondering if he could hear crickets as he watched as nothing happened. "What?" Eren gazed at his bloody hand in shock, "Why?! Oh Kami, it hurts!" He fell to his knees, gripping his hand tightly.

"We don't have time for this," Bardock grunted, lifting himself in the air and staring at the female titan, "Papa, you watch them. I'll take care of Miss Leonhardt and get the dragonball."

"Bardock, wait," Gohan pulled him down, whispering in his ear, "I'm sure Eren has a dragonball in him. Wouldn't it be best for him to turn into a titan and take it out?"

Bardock glanced at the trio who were huddled around Eren who was still screaming in pain. He turned back to his father, "If he does turn into a titan, tell me. I know Armin and Mikasa will try to stop us, but I'll do what I can to take the dragonball out of him. Just watch them for right now."

"Right," Gohan nodded before he ruffled his son's hair, "Good luck."

Bardock smiled slightly, "Thanks, Papa." He tightened his red headband, glaring at the female titan, "Let's go."

He shot of after her, dodging her hand when she tried to throw him out of the air. He huffed, "I've had it with you."

He cupped his hands to his sides, "Kamehame HA!" A blue beam shot from his hands, severing the titans arm off.

He flew at her, kicking her jaw off. It was surprisingly easy to rip off their body parts. He was surprised when her leg shot up suddenly, kicking him into a house.

Bardock coughed, dusting himself, "Okay then. You wanna play hardball?" He powered up to super saiyan, "Let's play hardball."

He charged at her, kicking her in the chest. He grabbed her arm quickly before she landed on a building and threw her to the flat lands. He panted lightly, "She's tougher than I thought."

He flew towards her but stopped shortly when a blast flew by him, narrowly missing his face. He snapped his head towards the source and rolled his eyes, "Trunks, Goten. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"We couldn't let you have all the fun," The super saiyan Trunks said with a pout. Goten crossed his arms, pouting as well.

"It's not fun, guys," Bardock sighed, "It's-" He was cut off Annie's hand smacking him into the ground. He lifted himself up painfully. He turned his wide eyes to the younger half saiyans, "Go! Protect the citizens!"

Goten and Trunks watched as Annie turned towards them. They reluctantly flew away before she could get them.

Bardock stared at Annie's retreating form. He grunted, getting to his feet. He could feel the harsh, pulsing pain through his back and chest. He knew titans wouldn't be easy to defeat, he just didn't think they threw punches almost as hard as Buu.

He gritted his teeth, turning super saiyan 2 and flew after her. "She's headed for the walls!" A troop shouted in alarm.

Bardock shot off faster, ripping through Annie's torso. He paid no mind to the blood on him and shot off one of her legs, effectively stopping her. He narrowed his eyes, gazing at her. He wondered where exactly the dragonball was.

He grimaced, and took a shot in the dark. He flew towards her, ripping her newly form jaw once more and dove in. He gagged, slipping on the giant tongue that worked furiously against him. She was probably trying to throw him out. He then felt a hand grab his foot, yanking him roughly.

He grunted, throwing a ki blast at the fingers. With the resistance gone, he flew down her throat. It didn't sound like a good idea, but luckily, he wouldn't land in her stomach.

He gazed around, covering his nose from the awful smell invading his nostrils. The fumes were making his eyes water which made it harder for him to make out what was around him.

Then he saw it. The one star dragonball was attached by many muscles, helping it suspend above the fluid of the stomach. He reached out, grabbing it tightly.

He could hear Annie roar inhumanly as he pulled it away from the protesting attachments. It was starting to heat up in the body and he knew he had to hurry the process.

He threw small blasts and finally, the ball fell into his hands. He huffed a laugh; one ball, six more to go. He turned towards where he assumed the torso was and shot a blast. He flew out of the body, watching in surprise as it fell from the wall.

He winced as he saw pieces of the wall fall off. He furrowed his brow confusedly when he could make out a titan staring out from inside of it.

He lowered himself to the ground, eyes still on the titan and hand still tight on the dragonball. "Hey!" He called to the troops rushing after Annie's fallen form which steamed out of the titan, "Don't touch her!" He disappeared and reappeared in front of the surprised and shocked troops, "Don't touch her! Get Hanji now!"

"Why should we listen to you?" One troop in the front yelled, "She's killed so many people, so many troops. She deserves to die!"

Surrounding troops shouted their agreements. Bardock clenched his jaw, "And we'll bring back any of the fallen with this," He held up the dragonball, "But you will not touch this girl." He stared down at Annie's fallen form, "I have a feeling she won't be turning back into that titan."

Hanji and Erwin arrived via Goku and rushed towards Annie. The rest of the gang and saiyans were right behind them. Goku grinned at his grandson, "You got it?"

Bardock barely got to nod before Goku wrapped him in a hug, "That's great. Now we just need to find the others!"

Bardock nodded, turning to Erwin, "I don't know if you knew about this, but," He pointed to the titan whose eyes were now moving, "There's a titan in your wall. And if I'm not mistaken, this whole wall is made of titans."

"What?" Erwin gazed in shock, "What the hell is going on?"

A priest ran up to them, panting heavily. He gripped Hanji's shoulder who was staring at the wall as well, "Cover up the wall," He ordered through his labored breathing, "Don't let that titan see the light."

Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms. He shook his head, "This place is a freak show, I swear it."

Bardock panted, wiping his brow. He scratched his red headband, gazing around with heavy eyes, "Where's Papa?"

An explosion was heard in the distance. They all watched as another titan emerged from the smoke. "It's Eren!" A troop shouted.

Bardock grunted exhaustedly, "I guess this saves some time then."


	7. Rogue Titan

**Chapter 7**

Bardock dropped out of his super saiyan 2 form with a sigh. He greatly underestimated the titans. Well, the titan shifters. He didn't think he would have to go super saiyan to take one down. He looked out towards where Eren now stood in his titan form. He felt he shouldn't underestimate him, but something told him he was going to be easier to deal with than Annie.

Bardock turned to the other saiyans, "Make sure everybody is safe. I'll get the dragonball from Eren. It shouldn't be that hard since I know where it is."

Goku nodded, catching the dragonball his grandson passed him, "Be careful. Make sure Gohan's alright too."

Bardock nodded as well before taking off into the skies. He glared at the rogue titan in front of him which only stood there, looking around trying to find something. He assumed Eren was looking for Annie who was now unconscious, and probably never going to be a titan again.

He was yards away from Eren when he noticed someone coming at him in his peripheral vision. He halted at the last second, barely missing Mikasa's blades that came very close to nipping his nose off.

He grabbed her scarf and landed on a roof, roughly shoving her onto it. He grabbed her throat, "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you trying to pull? We're on your side."

"I can't let you hurt Eren," Mikasa said stoically.

He growled, tightening his grip on her neck. He made sure to only make it so her breathing would become slightly labored, "Mikasa, just because you're good at what you do doesn't mean you can stop me. Eren has a dragonball in him and I need to get it."

"I won't let you."

"Listen to yourself!" Bardock hissed, his eyes turning teal in his anger, "Eren has something that will help this world. Not because he's a titan, but because of what's making him a titan. I need that, so stop getting in my way. I don't like killing, but that doesn't mean I haven't done it before."

He let go of her and shot off towards Eren. A glance down showed Gohan holding Armin by his waist, stopping the protesting boy.

Bardock barely made it a few feet before he was attacked once more. He grunted, dodging Levi's special force squad. He huffed irritably, "Talk about loyalty."

He halted himself, effectively passing them as they flew by him with their gear. He glared at them when they landed on separate roof tops, "Look, I know you're protecting Eren, but if you try to stop me, I won't hesitate to injure you. He has what I need to help this planet so stop getting in my way."

"I'm sorry, Bardock," Petra shook her head apologetically, "But we can't just sit around while you attack Eren. It's not right."

"This planet's not right!" Bardock shouted, feeling his face heat up. He was letting his anger take control of him. He took a calming breath, "I'm trying to help you. Stop getting in my way. I will hurt you if you do."

"I'd like to see you try," Levi hissed, flying at him.

Bardock only had to put his hands up and Levi's blades broke on his arms. The half saiyan growled, taking great satisfaction in the other man's bewildered expression, "Like I said, don't get in my way."

He flew past him, intent on getting Eren. He dodged Eren's arm that shot out towards him. The cry the titan emitted hurt his ears immensely, but he ignored it. He grabbed onto the open mouth, cringing when he latched onto strong teeth.

He yelped, involuntarily letting the jaw go when he felt Eren clamp onto his hands. He clenched his fists; glad his fingers were still there and flew back up. He had to get into his mouth somehow.

He shot a ki blast through Eren's jaw which came out of the top of his head. He used that as an opening and finally got inside. He stumbled over the giant tongue before jumping down the throat of the titan.

He coughed at the fumes once more, locking his gaze on 5 star dragonball that was suspended and being held by many muscles.

Bardock shot off the muscles first, letting the dragonball fall right into his hands. He shot a ki blast, making a hole in Eren so he could escape. He jumped out, watching as the titan body fell to the ground and evaporated.

Levi, his squad, Armin and Mikasa all ran to his fallen form. Bardock landed beside his father, passing him the dragonball, "He's not gonna become a titan anymore."

Gohan gazed at the ball in wonder, "How do you know?"

"I have a feeling the ball was what gave him power. Without it, he's just a regular kid again," Bardock shook his head, walking over to the troops.

"You got the ball?" Armin asked calmly as he kept his gaze on Eren's unconscious form.

Bardock nodded, "I did." He clenched his fists, feeling his anger scratch the surface once more, "I did not appreciate the way you all attacked me." Some of the troops looked down guiltily while Mikasa and Levi only glared at the half saiyan.

The time traveler sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I get that you're trying to protect him. I know you all are loyal, but loyalty is not standing by someone when they're wrong, it's staying by their side after everything is done. It doesn't make you a bad friend or person to tell them that they're wrong. It shows how great a companionship is if you can do that."

"I'm sorry, Bardock," Armin muttered, "When it comes to Eren, we just can't think straight."

"He's not the chosen one," Bardock said, "No one is, and if you think that he is, you're an idiot. Now," He cracked his knuckles, "We still have five more dragonballs to find. I don't want any of you attacking me, or so help me I will not hesitate to hurt you."

He stiffened suddenly, turning his gaze to the sky. He took no notice to Hanji and Pastor Nick coming up to the other troops. Gohan frowned as well, "What is that?"

"I don't know," His son answered, "But I have a feeling it's got a dragonball as well."

"We have to go then," Gohan said as they both ran to where the other saiyans were.

"Grandpa," Bardock called as they caught up, "We have to do something that concerns getting the rest of the dragonballs. We need you to take care of the ones we have and fight the titans that may come."

"Right," Goku nodded, taking the dragonball his son gave to him, "Be careful."

"We will," Gohan smiled at them before he and Bardock took off to the skies. The sun was down, throwing everything in the dark. The two boys hoped they weren't too late.


	8. Dancing Titan

**Chapter 8**

Bardock and Gohan flew over the walls, focusing on the source of the mysterious power. Gohan glanced down and gasped as he watched all the titans run towards something, "What the heck is going on?"

Bardock gazed down as well and blinked, "Well jeez, what is going on?" He looked around, "I still can't find out where that power is coming from but it seems like it's gone."

Gohan stared ahead, "Hey, I think I see a tower. That's where all the titans are going to."

"Well, we should go then," Bardock said, furrowing his brow as he stared at said place, "Isn't that were some of the troops are?"

Gohan blinked in realization, "You're right. That means they're in trouble."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bardock shot off towards the tower, "Let's go." Gohan followed right after him.

Right as they were only a few miles away, they were blinded by a flash of light. When it died down, a shriek sounded as a titan materialized above all the other titans. It soon attacked them, giving the half saiyans all the information they need to know that it was a shifter.

"There's another one?" Gohan asked as they finally landed on the tower, "Guys. Are you all okay?"

Krista, Reiner and Bertholdt were too busy staring at the titan shifter in shock while Connie grinned in relief at the sight of the two, "Thank Kami you're here. I thought we were goners. I mean, sure we would've probably survived with Ymir turning into a titan but you guys are way better at defeating titans."

"Ymir's the titan?!" Bardock and Gohan exclaimed in shock. They ran to the edge, watching as the dancing titan ripped the other titans apart.

"K-Krista?" Reiner's voice shook, his hand clenching in the sling holding his arm, "Di-did you know Ymir was a titan?"

"No," Krista breathed as her gaze was still stuck on Ymir, "Even though we were so close all this time, she…I had no idea."

"Well, whose side do you think she's on?" Connie asked.

Bardock stared at him incredulously, "I'm sorry, are you not seeing the fact that she turned into a titan, blowing her secret, to save you guys? Are you all really that dumb?"

Reiner glared at him but Krista looked bright with relief, "Yes, there is no way Ymir is an enemy to humanity. She's obviously helping us."

"She could've told us," Reiner frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure you have many secrets of your own, don't you, Reiner?" Bardock glared into Reiner's blue eyes, "Tell me I'm lying."

Reiner looked away from him causing the half saiyan to smirk. He then glanced at his father, "Papa, I need to get the dragonball from Ymir. I'm gonna help her defeat the titans first. She might end up severely injured if I don't."

"Right," Gohan patted his shoulder, "Be careful."

Bardock nodded before jumping off the tower. He jumped onto a titan's head that looked ready to bite his legs off. He jumped off, sending a blast to the back of its neck, killing it. He floated above them all, throwing many blasts.

He grunted when he saw that he only managed to kill a few. He turned into a super saiyan and jumped onto another one's head. When he saw the dancing titan's mouth open, he jumped in without a second thought. He heard Ymir choke in shock but he chose to ignore it. Hopefully she could take care of the rest of the titans by herself.

He flew down her throat, holding his nose when he made it to the stomach. He gaped when he saw that there were two dragonballs inside, suspended above Ymir's stomach. He grabbed onto both of them and pulled sharply.

Luckily for him, since he had turned super saiyan before he came in, it wasn't that hard to rip apart the muscles attached to the dragonballs. He could hear Ymir's screams. He grimaced; he really hoped she wasn't that injured. He shot a ki blast and flew out of the decaying body.

He gasped, feeling the cool air rush over him. He dropped out of his super saiyan form and landed on the floor. He gazed at the dragonballs, "You suckers are way harder to find than most."

"Ymir!"

"Bardock!"

Bardock looked up when he saw everyone rush towards him, including everyone he had left in the walls. Goku ran up to him, "Are you alright?" He blinked at the dragonballs, "How did you get two?"

Bardock shrugged, "There were two inside of Ymir."

"Ymir!" Krista knelt beside the unconscious Ymir. She gasped as tears rolled down her face. She held Ymir to her, stroking her face.

Bardock felt a pang of guilt rush through him. Ymir's face looked burned, mostly from being inside of the titan. That's how Eren's and Annie's face looked as well. Her right arm was missing as was her right leg. He wondered how much damage she actually took from him and the titans.

"She's not breathing!" Krista sobbed, holding Ymir's face to her chest. That got the saiyans running to her.

"Grandpa, hold the dragonballs," Bardock shoved the two dragonballs to him. "Papa, the sensu beans."

Gohan nodded quickly, taking out the brown sack filled with sensu beans. He passed one to his son. Bardock took it and knelt by Ymir. He glanced at Krista, "Don't be afraid, okay? We're gonna help her." He held the bean up to Ymir's unmoving lips.

"Wh-what is that?" Krista asked shakily, tightening her grip on Ymir.

"It's a sensu bean," Bardock explained, getting the bean in Ymir's mouth, "It heals all wounds. It should even bring Ymir's limbs back. She just needs to swallow it."

With Krista's help, Bardock got Ymir to chew and swallow the bean. It took a few tense moments before Ymir woke with a start, coughing. Krista exclaimed in relief, hugging Ymir to her. She whispered in her ear, "My real name is Historia." That was the first time Bardock saw Ymir smile genuinely.

"Wha-" Ymir wheezed, gazing at Bardock, "What did you do?"

"We took the dragonballs out of you," Bardock huffed, sitting beside her, "They gave you the power to shift but for some reason, you had two. I'm sorry I didn't realize taking them out would cause so much damage to you."

"It's fine," Ymir grunted, wrapping her left arm around Krista, "You saved me at least." She then glanced down at her right arm, "How long do you think it'll take to grow my limbs back?"

"Well, I know sensu beans can grow newly missing limbs back, but I don't know how long exactly," Bardock replied, "Maybe a few hours."

Krista pulled away, smiling brightly at Ymir, "Let's get you a stretcher."

Ymir blushed and grunted. Hanji appeared with Armin, a stretcher in their hands. Gohan walked up to his son, watching Ymir complain as they set her on the stretcher. It only took a smile from Krista to get her to quiet down with a blush.

"I think Ymir likes Krista," Gohan smiled.

"I think everyone knows that," Bardock chuckled, "And apparently, her name is Historia."

Gohan nodded, considering it, "We only need 3 more dragonballs to finish this."

Bardock nodded, "I know. The only thing is who has the other three? I mean, who else is a titan shifter?"


	9. Colossal & Armored Titan

**Chapter 9**

"Everybody here?" Goku asked as they got Reiner and Bertholdt on the wall. He looked around, noticing almost everyone was on the wall.

"That's everyone," Armin nodded, glancing around as well.

"How are Annie, Eren and Ymir?" Gohan asked the boy.

"Eren is waking up," Armin explained, "Annie is in restraints, and Ymir is conversing with your son, wondering how long it will take to grow her limbs back."

"What's going on right now?" Goku put his hands on his forehead, trying to search for something.

Hanji came up, her face solemn, "We came to plug the breach in the wall. That's how the titans keep getting in."

"Have you found it?" Gohan questioned.

"We have a few men going around to see where it's at," Hanji replied.

A few yards away, Ymir grunted as she felt her bones come back together and her skin form once more, "Oh man, that's unnatural."

"Almost as unnatural as turning into a titan?" Bardock joked, "Don't worry, it should be over soon." He sat down next to her, "Can you tell me how long you've had the dragonballs?"

"I don't know myself," Ymir chuckled mirthlessly, "When I first found out how to turn into a titan, I didn't know how to turn back. I spent 60 years as a titan roaming around."

"How did you turn back?"

"When I ate someone," Ymir grimaced, "I must've eaten another shifter because I gained information on how to control it."

"I think it was another shifter," Bardock stated, "You had two dragonballs in you when Eren and Annie only had one. You had the four star and six star ball."

"That's weird," Ymir gave a small shudder. She turned around and blinked in confusion, "What's going on over there?"

Bardock shrugged, standing, "I'll go check. You wait here and work on getting those limbs back." He jogged over to them, only catching the last thing the newcomer said.

"There's no breach anywhere!" The mustached man exclaimed sending some in shock.

"What?" Mikasa asked.

"We've been searching all night and I can assure you, there is no breach," The man explained, "Not only that, I haven't seen a titan anywhere."

"But we've seen titans," Armin said, "How would they have gotten in?"

"Are you sure, Hannes?" Mikasa questioned.

"He's sure," Bardock said tersely, clenching his jaw, "There is no breach because one of the troops let the titans in."

"That's impossible," Mikasa retorted, "Why would a troop help the titans? That's going against humanity."

"Why, a titan shifter would help them," Bardock smirked grimly, "One who isn't on the side of humanity."

"Like Annie," Armin said as he came to the realization as well, "Maybe the colossal titan and armored titan are shifters as well? That would explain why they always knew to take down the walls."

"Only those with intelligence know how to take down the walls," Gohan nodded understandingly, "That means those two titans are here right now."

"And they have a dragonball," Bardock said before turning to the troops, "Attention scouts!"

They all gave him their attention. "I don't want to cause any alarm," Bardock spoke loudly, "But we know why there is no breach in the wall yet there are titans." He cleared his throat, "There are two more people in the scouts that are titan shifters," He continued over the gasps, "The only thing is, these two are against humanity. You may know them as the colossal and armored titan. If these shifters are any of you, please speak up." His eyes turned teal, "Or I'll force it out of you."

He gazed around at the troops. Armin was with Mikasa, also searching for anyone who would give themselves away. Bardock knew it wasn't Levi, Armin, Mikasa, Erwin, Hanji, Krista, Sasha, Hannes or Connie. They hated titans and loved humanity more than any shifter would.

It obviously wasn't Ymir or Eren since they had already shown themselves as shifters. "Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hubar," Armin spoke up with a glare at said boys, "You're the shifters aren't you?"

"What?" Bertholdt gasped in shock while Reiner clenched his jaw.

"Why would you say that, Armin?" Gohan inquired confusedly.

"After we fought the female titan, Hanji did a background check on Annie," Armin explained a bit shakily, "Reiner and Bertholdt came from the same village as her. Reiner was also the only one who wanted to know where Annie was running to in her titan form. He knew where she was going to, but he didn't know exactly where Eren was to tell her."

"You're crazy," Reiner thundered, "I'm as much as a troop as any of you."

"Reiner, show me your arm," Bardock demanded.

Reiner continued to shake with rage. Everyone gazed in shock as Mikasa flew at Reiner and Bertholdt with her blade out. She cut through Reiner's arm, slicing it clean off. Her blade then got stuck on Bertholdt's neck.

"I've had it with you," Mikasa growled, pulling her blade free from Bertholdt.

Reiner kicked her away from his friend, glaring at everybody. "R-Reiner," Bertholdt stammered.

The wall began to shake as the two shifted before everyone's eyes. Soon, Reiner and Bertholdt stood as the large armored titan and the gigantic colossal titan.

"Oh no," Armin breathed, gazing up at them fearfully.

Vegeta chuckled, cracking his knuckles, "Now this is a fight," he powered up to super saiyan.

"I'll say," Goku smirked, powering up as well.

Gohan powered up with them, "I guess these guys will be harder than the last."

"Let's go," Vegeta, Goku and Gohan charged at the two titans.

"Trunks, Goten," Bardock turned to the youngest saiyans, "You stay here and make sure everyone's safe. These guys are going to be harder than the regular titans."

Thought reluctant, the boys nodded. Bardock smiled slightly, "Alright, thanks." He turned to Armin, "You too. Make sure no one gets in our way, especially Erwin, Mikasa and Levi. Eren too, if he gets wind of this."

Armin nodded, "Eren will want to fight. Bertholdt is the reason titans got his mother a few years ago."

"I know that must be hard," Bardock said, "But I can't have him interfering. It's gonna be harder than anything he's ever faced." He grunted, closing his eyes, "I can already feel Vegeta, my grandpa and my papa powering up to super saiyan 2. I have to help them."

He clenched his fists, feeling his power erupt in him. He glanced at Armin, "Get everyone to stand back."

Armin nodded, rushing towards everyone and shouting for them to stay away. Bardock breathed deeply. He powered to super saiyan then ascended to super saiyan 2. He grunted harshly as he continued to power up, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stopped moving as they felt the world shake underneath them. Bardock felt his ki wrap around him and felt the slightly familiar burning of his skin from the raw power of it. His blond locks turning silver and his teal eyes turned gold. He screamed once more as he let the power loose.

Once everything died down, he narrowed his eyes at the titans, "Bring it on." He charged at the two.


	10. Take Them Down

**Chapter 10**

Silver saiyan was one form that Bardock did not like. It took too much power, it hurt like hell, and he could very rarely use it. That being said, when he was using it on douche bags like Reiner who just happened to turn into a strong as hell titan, it felt very satisfying to kick his titan ass.

Goku had powered up to super saiyan 3 already as he and Vegeta took on the colossal titan. Gohan still had enough energy to stay super saiyan 2, but he could feel the need to turn mystic.

"KAMEHAME HA!" Bardock shot the ki blast at the armored titan, watching as it took the brunt of it.

"Bardock," Gohan called, "We're not supposed to kill him, right?" At his son's nod, he continued, "I'll distract him, you get the dragonball."

"Are you sure?" Bardock asked a bit worriedly.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, besides," He finally went up to mystic, "I've needed to take this form out for a while."

Bardock chuckled before charging at the titan. He fired a blast at Reiner's open mouth which caught him by surprise making it easier for the half saiyan to jump in.

The time traveler grunted as he landed on the titan's tongue. He shuddered in disgust and kept moving till he was down the throat.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," He mumbled as he stared at the armored muscle that was holding onto the 3 star dragonball.

He breathed deeply, putting two fingers to his forehead, "Special beam," He could feel his ki charging into his finger, "Cannon!" He shot the beam, holding onto his forearm so he could direct it to cut off the armored muscles.

He sighed in relief when he caught the dragonball. Unfortunately, he could feel his ki draining fast and he didn't think he had enough to get himself out.

He dropped out of silver saiyan and breathed heavily. The body was burning as it turned back into Reiner.

"Bardock!" He heard his grandfather call concernedly. He opened his burning eyes to find him in his regular form looking worse for wear.

He handed him the dragonball while injured Vegeta took the unconscious Reiner. "Where's Papa?"

Goku started in alarm, looking around frantically, "I-I don't know. He was fighting Reiner before you got the dragonball. I don't know wha-"

The older saiyan was cut off when they heard a familiar voice cry out. They turned their attention to the colossal titan who was crushing Gohan under his foot.

"Stop!" Bardock cried, "Don't! Stop it! Leave him alone!"

He could feel the unfamiliar sinister energy surge through him. It was like the time with the androids. He could feel his mind black out as ki burst from him.

Goku grinned slightly when he noticed Bardock's eyes turn red, his teeth grew longer, and his tail whip around him. His aura burst gold from him. He got down on all fours, howling before attacking the titan. He chuckled, "Get him, Bardock."

Bardock threw a punch at Bertholdt's stomach, watching as he flew away, relinquishing Gohan. Gohan wheezed painfully as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He clutched his chest as he stared at his son, "Bardock."

Bardock growled, charging at the colossal titan. He was quick as lightning as he tore the muscles and tendons shown on the titan. He was too fast for the giant titan to keep up with him. He cackled maniacally, putting his arms above him, gathering a large amount of ki to form a ki blast.

Gohan gasped urgently, "Bardock, no! If you kill him, we won't be able to get the dragonball."

The words seemed to penetrate the cloud over Bardock's mind. He blinked, bringing his eyes back to their normal color. His teeth shrunk back to their average size. The ki dissipated from his hands as he panted heavily.

He mustered up some ki to blow off the colossal titan's jaw so he could enter his mouth without resistance.

They all watched with bated breath as Bardock went inside of the titan. It was quiet for several moments then finally Bardock appeared from the titan's already decaying stomach with the 2 star dragonball and a badly burnt Bertholdt in his arms.

Everyone cheered in victory. Goku and Gohan ran up, helping the two out. Gohan carried Bertholdt while Goku took the other dragonball.

"You okay?" Goku asked his grandson as they all flew up to the top of the walls.

Bardock nodded exhaustedly, "Yeah, just really tired. Silver saiyan and the other form I take are just too much."

"I hear ya," Goku commented with a grin. He turned to the troops, "We're almost done, guys! Just one more."

The troops cheered with him. Levi huffed, rolling his eyes. Though he hadn't believed in the story at first, he was slowly coming around.

"Where do you think the last dragonball is?" Armin questioned.

"I don't know yet," Bardock yawned widely, "It may be in another shifter or something else entirely."

Gohan took out the dragonball radar and clicked the top. It beeped once before showing where the dragonball was at, "It's close, I can tell you that."

"Well that's great and all," Vegeta grunted, "But we're tired, hungry and very dissatisfied."

"I am hungry," Trunks nodded, rubbing his grumbling stomach.

"Hungry," Goten whined.

Erwin chuckled, coming up to them, "I'm sure we can get you some food. We should get everyone some food. They all deserved it after today."

"Throw the two shifters into a cell with Leonhardt," Levi said as he came up as well, "They're under interrogation. Since they can't turn into titans anymore, it will make everything so much easier."

"Yes!" Ymir cheered as her arm and leg finally grew back, "That's more like it!"

"Do we have to throw you in a cell as well?" Levi asked hardly.

"No!" Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir protectively which only served to make the taller girl blush deeply, "She didn't do anything wrong. Yes, she never told us that she was a shifter but she risked her life to save us. She didn't go against us like Annie, Reiner or Bertholdt."

Levi glared at them but walked away. Petra smiled apologetically and went after him. "I still think we should get food," Sasha spoke.

"I agree," Bardock nodded in all seriousness much to everyone's amusement.


	11. Ape Titan

**Chapter 11**

"So where do you think the last dragonball is at?" Hanji questioned as she watched the saiyans inhale their way through their food.

Bardock swallowed his food, "Well, we don't know exactly. All we know is that it's in the walls in a certain area."

"Hey," Ymir spoke up as she tried to rid her mind of the saiyans devouring their meals. They ate way more than Sasha. "There was something I saw when I was on the tower with everyone else. There was this giant ape titan."

"Ape?" Gohan and Hanji furrowed their brow.

Ymir nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what it was, but it seemed different than the others. It felt like it was a shifter. Do you think it's the reason titans are roaming?"

"Evolution," Bardock pondered, "Humans were said to evolve from apes; as were saiyans. That ape may be the first titan who ever walked this planet."

"Do you think it's responsible for creating all the other titans?" Hanji asked, her brain wracking itself every second.

"It could be," Gohan replied, "Maybe it has the power to do things other titans can't since it was the first born."

Bardock slammed his hands on the table once he finished his food, "Well, we're going after this ape titan and taking it down, and then after that, we're gonna get that last dragonball and bring everything back to the way it was."

"I'm with ya," Goku grinned, ruffling his grandson's hair.

"Yeah, yeah," Vegeta rolled his eyes, "We can do all that after we go to sleep."

They all stood up, yawning in turns. Bardock blinked in surprise when his headband was slipped over his eyes. "Sorry, Bardock," Gohan said apologetically, "But there's a full moon out and we can't take any chances."

"That's fine, Papa," Bardock smiled reassuringly, "I'd take precautions too. Now let's go to bed."

As they walked, Bardock felt his arm being tugged, holding him behind. "Yes?" He asked, not willing to take his headband off to see who it was. He didn't want anything bad happening if he could help it.

"What did your dad mean by there being a full moon?" It was Armin. The boy was very curious.

Bardock scratched the back of his head, "Well, I still have my tail. When saiyans have their tails and see the moon, they turn into giant, rampaging apes. Luckily, I'm not all that rampaging but I know who the enemy is."

"So you'd turn into a titan like that ape?" That was Eren. He'd remember that self-righteous voice anywhere.

"I guess," He shrugged, "I don't know if I'd be as strong as it, but I know I could probably beat it if I had the chance. I can't turn into an ape on will, you know?"

"I see," He could picture Armin stroking his chin, "I guess it would be best if the ape titan attacked tonight of all nights."

"You could say that," Bardock shrugged once more, "Or you could let me go to sleep."

"Right, right," Armin laughed sheepishly, "We'll let you go."

Bardock rolled his eyes when he heard them walk away. Well, he didn't know where the other saiyans went. He sighed irritably and put two fingers to his forehead, easily finding their ki. Fortunately, Gohan had been waiting for him and showed him to his bed.

When his head finally hit the rock that was supposedly a pillow, he felt like he wanted to sleep for days.

…

Not specifically days. Apparently he didn't get to sleep for a few hours. The saiyans woke up to screams from the villagers and troops. They all got up, rushing outside.

Bardock reached for his headband but was stopped by Gohan, "Leave it on, Bardock. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"I'd say titans," Vegeta grunted, rubbing his eyes, "From the looks of it, someone let the ones in the wall off."

"Crap," Bardock clenched his fists angrily.

"We'll take care of them, Bardock," Goku reassured, "You stay here and leave your headband on. You've done enough fighting for today."

"But-" He barely got the protest out before he felt them fly away. He growled silently, shaking his head. He couldn't blame them, really. If he even took off his headband with the moon shining so brightly above them, he'd definitely turn.

He sighed, stepping out of the cabin Erwin gave them. He tried to search out for kis. He found his father's who had turned into a super saiyan. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks. Vegeta was super saiyan as was his grandfather. At the rate they were going, they would be exhausted by the end of it.

He furrowed his brow when he felt the familiar dark presence creep up on him. What was it exactly? He turned his head towards it, "Hello?"

"Hello," He shuddered at the deep voice the emitted from the dark, "Look at you. No gear, and a tail. What are you, boy?"

"I think the question is, what the hell are you?" He turned around to the sound fully, "You're not human, I know that much. But you can speak. What are you?"

"I believe these humans call us titans," The presence replied, "I've told you what I am. Can you tell me what you are?"

"I'm something you should be afraid of," Bardock ground out behind his gritting teeth. If this was a titan, how was it talking?

"Isn't that my line?" The voice questioned. "How do you even know where you're looking? You can't even see."

Bardock felt large fingers lift his headband from his eyes. He stared at the beady eyes of the ape titan in shock. He swallowed harshly, trying not to show his apprehension.

"Scared now?" The ape chuckled, "That's what I thought would happen."

Bardock could feel sweat break onto his forehead as the ape backed away and stood so tall, the half saiyan almost hurt his neck trying to see his face again.

Bardock made the mistake of glancing at the moon and felt his whole body freeze as he stared at the moon hypnotically.


	12. Oozaru vs Ape Titan

**Chapter 12**

His blood was rushing through his system. He was deaf from the harsh pounding in his ears. His heart beat erratically. His body was tense and immovable.

Then it happened.

His skin stretched beyond proportions, the feeling was becoming familiar. His body expanded, his eyes felt like they were burning out of his skull. The pain lasted for a moment before he blacked out.

…

"Bardock, no!" Gohan shouted when he heard his son roar as he turned into Oozaru. He grunted, throwing a blast at a titan, "Dad, we have to take these titans down quickly. Someone needs to be Bardock's anchor."

"Anchor?" Goku dodged a swipe of a titan's hand, "What do you mean?" He shot a strong blast, obliterating several titans. He powered up to super saiyan 2. The titans were larger and stronger than any of the other ones they fought.

Gohan grunted, jumping on a titan's head and shot a blast at another before addressing his father, "The last time Bardock turned into Oozaru; Pan was the one who brought him back. I don't think he knows how to turn back without someone being his anchor."

"I think he does," Vegeta ascended to super saiyan 2 and punched a titan's head off, "I have complete faith in that brat. He's trained with his tail and he can control Oozaru. He knows what he's doing."

"I hope you're right," Gohan responded, powering up to super saiyan 2.

…

Oozaru Bardock roared, sinking his giant fingers into the ape titan. The ape was surprised at the strength and was even more surprised when the Oozaru threw him into the air and smashed him into the ground.

The ape grunted painfully, "That's some strength. How did you become this?"

Oozaru Bardock roared once more before opening his mouth, shooting a ki blast out of it. He ripped off the ape's arm with the blast. He growled, catching the ape's other arm and throwing him into a building.

Oozaru stalked to the ape titan. The ape stood on unsteady legs, "Titans," He wheezed, "Take this monster down."

Soon, all the titans who were fighting the saiyans ran at Oozaru Bardock. They bit his arms and legs, trying to devour him. Oozaru paid them no mind and kept walking towards the ape.

Gohan, Gotenks, Goku and Vegeta shot blasts at the titans stopping them. The ape titan huffed, shaking his head, "I underestimated you humans. You're stronger than I thought."

Oozaru Bardock huffed as well, charging at the ape. The ape used his lone arm trying to halt the saiyan ape. Oozaru broke the hold with ease, shoving him away.

Oozaru Bardock and the rest of saiyans were surprised when the ape titan roared right back, punching the saiyan ape in the chest.

Bardock growled viciously, catching the arm and biting it off from its forearm. Everyone watched as the two battled it out. The titan bit into Bardock's neck, most likely thinking it was like the titans and had its weakest spot on the back of its neck.

Bardock sunk his fingers into the titan's side, ripping it apart. He grabbed its neck and snapped it between his fingers. The ape still tried to fight back but only until Oozaru Bardock opened his mouth and shot a ki beam off at its face, ripping it apart.

"Whoa," Gotenks breathed before he split into Goten and Trunks.

Oozaru Bardock huffed heavily, gazing around with his red eyes trying to find the next target. Gohan ran in front of him, "It's okay, Bardock! You did it, you beat him. Now come back to us, son."

Oozaru shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind. The Oozaru slowly began to shrink until only Bardock stood there in his boxers. The time traveler collapsed to the floor, exhaustion taking over.

Gohan laughed in relief before scooping his son up into his arms. Goku ruffled his grandson's hair with a smile, "Now all we have to do is find the last dragonball?"

"Yeah," Gohan nodded before yawning, "I just think we should get some sleep finally. We've been fighting for 3 days straight."

Vegeta grunted tiredly, "Gohan has the right idea. I'm tired, Kakarot, and no amount of fighting is going to keep me from my sleep."

The troops ran up to the saiyans, looking brighter than ever, "You beat them?" Erwin questioned, a smile tugging at his lips.

"The majority, yes," Gohan answered, his eyes lids weighing down heavily, "Bardock defeated the ape titan."

"Thank you," Eren said in all seriousness. He nodded, his eyes watering, "Thank you for helping us defeat these monsters."

"It's what we do," Goku grinned, "We still have one more job to do. We still need to find the last dragonball to wish everything back to the way it was."

"Do you know where it's at?" Connie asked.

"Somewhere inside the walls," Gohan replied, shifting his hold on Bardock, "We'll go looking for it tomorrow when we wake up and have a nice hearty breakfast, but-"

"But right now we're exhausted from having to fight these damn things," Vegeta growled, "So I would like to finally get some sleep instead of worrying about these titans."

Erwin laughed, "Sorry for keeping you. We'll let you get your sleep." Most of the troops walked away, but Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Jean, and Ymir stayed.

Mikasa came up, half of her face hidden in her scarf. In her hands was Bardock's red headband, "I think he dropped this when he transformed."

"Thank you," Gohan said, taking it into his hand before he had to shift his hold on his son again, "He's very attached to it."

"I know how he feels," Mikasa pulled her scarf down to smile. It was the only time Gohan had seen her smile throughout their whole time being her. Sure, most things were solemn around here but he had seen some people lighten the mood.

"Well," Gohan yawned once more, "I'll see you all tomorrow. We can find the last dragonball and wish everything back."

"Thank you," He heard as he began walking away.


	13. Dr Yaeger's Basement

**Chapter 13**

"Man," Connie said as the troops stared at the sleeping saiyan, "He could probably sleep through a whole titan attack."

Gohan chuckled, "Not really. He just likes to sleep after a big fight. I don't think I've seen him end a fight on his feet, honestly."

Bardock snored lightly, shifting on his side. Goku grinned, "Yeah. B's a tough guy, but sometimes he just likes to take it easy."

"So where's the last dragonball?" Armin asked.

Gohan pulled out the radar, clicking the top. It beeped and showed where they had the ones they had already gotten, and one not too far from them. "I'd say it's in one of the cities."

"Should we assign certain troops to certain stations?" Armin questioned.

Goku shrugged, tapping his chin, "I don't think that's such a bad idea. Okay," He nodded, "Vegeta and I will take the last wall, Goten and Trunks will take the middle wall while Bardock and Gohan will take the first wall."

"I'll go with Gohan and Bardock," Eren spoke, "That's where I used to live."

Mikasa nodded, putting her hand on Eren's shoulder, "Eren, Armin and I will go with Bardock and Gohan to Wall Maria."

"I'll go with Goten and Trunks to Wall Rose," Historia said, "I don't think I'm ready to go to Wall Sina."

Ymir put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, "I'll go with Historia to Wall Rose."

"I guess I'll go with Goku and Vegeta," Connie stated, "Jean and Sasha can come with us as well."

"Then let's get a move on," Vegeta grunted, "We don't have all day. This mission is so close to being done, I can feel it."

After Bardock woke up, they all went their separate ways. Using instant transmission, they all took turns using the dragon radar. It was nowhere in Wall Sina, so Goku and his gang went back to the training grounds. Goten and Trunks didn't find it close to theirs so they left with their group as well.

Bardock and Gohan had found the place finally. The house was crushed, broken into many pieces. Eren stared at it with hard eyes, "This is my old home," He whispered brokenly. "My mother was killed by a titan here."

Gohan put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "We'll get her back. The last dragonball is in here. Do you know why?"

Eren shook his head as the saiyans moved the debris away, trying to find the dragonball, "No. I mean, my dad was a doctor and he did a lot of experiments but I don't know if he had a dragonball. I think I would've noticed it."

Bardock frowned, moving another piece of debris, "I don't think you would have. Like I said before, dragonballs take many different shapes. I think your dad had more than one which was how you became a shifter."

Eren rubbed his arm, "Yeah, he did inject me with something before all this happened."

"He never told you what was in the basement," Mikasa stated. "He left before he could show you. And then with everything with the titans, no one really knows if he's alive or not."

"I don't really know how I feel about that," Eren chuckled mirthlessly. "I can't find it in my heart to care."

Gohan grunted, throwing a piece of debris away. He laughed happily, bringing out the dragonball, "I got it. I got the last dragonball."

"Really?" Armin asked excitedly. He stared at it in awe when Gohan gave it to him to hold, "I can't believe it. All of our problems are going to be solved."

"I don't know how we did it without you," Eren grinned gratefully, "I think it probably would've caused more problems if we did everything ourselves."

"Do you think we could've made it without the saiyans?" Armin asked as Gohan and Bardock lifted them up and took them back to the training grounds.

"Don't ask me," Eren closed his eyes, breathing in the air, "I'm a little giddy right now. Now that I know everything's going to be fine, I can finally relax."

…

Everyone celebrated the fact that they had all found the dragonballs that they threw a little celebration for the saiyans. While Bardock liked parties, he felt like he had something to do. He excused himself, telling the others that he needed to get something off his chest and walked out of the mess hall.

He ended up walking to the cells where they kept Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. Reiner and Bertholdt were sharing a cell while Annie was by herself, just how she liked it.

The time traveler shook his head, crossing his arms, "I don't know why you did it, honestly. I think even if I knew why I still wouldn't agree with you."

"We never needed you to agree with us," Reiner grumbled indignantly.

"I guess not," Bardock shrugged nonchalantly, "But then again, I am the reason why you're here. Don't you think it would be better if I agreed with you?"

Reiner lunged at him, only to be stopped by the bars of the cell. Bertholdt came up to him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. Reiner clenched his jaw angrily, "Listen you; I don't care about you or your stupid little hoax about those stupid balls. If you weren't here, we would've been able to do our mission."

"Really?" Bardock questioned in all seriousness, "Here's what I think would've happened if the others and I never showed up. A lot more people would've been killed because of Annie. She'd probably be in a worse prison than this. You and Bertholdt would've probably told Eren about being those titans in hopes that he would be on your side because he was a shifter too. Everyone would have been against you."

The half saiyan grabbed Reiner's wrist, squeezing it tightly. He could feel the bones creak under the harsh pressure, "You think that just because humanity is on the brink of extinction, everyone would just be on your side. You're wrong. No one wants to be the bad guy and that's just what you three are."

He released him, taking great satisfaction in his pained expression, "I'm going to ask Zacklay to let you free once we wish everything back. I suggest you use your brains wisely if you want to keep living in these walls with all the people you betrayed."

He walked away, not caring to look back at them once more. He hoped they would make the right decision, but then again, he didn't really care about them anymore than he should.


	14. Make a Wish

**Chapter 14**

"Okay guys," Goku said excitedly, "Are you guys ready?" The troops nodded in anticipation. The saiyan rubbed his hands together, breathing deeply, "Okay." He cleared his throat, holding his hands out to the dragonballs which glowed immensely, "Sunao, I summon thee to grant my wishes!"

They all waited on bated breath for a moment before the sky darkened and a burst of light erupted from the dragonballs. Sunao appeared before them, looking like a blue, female Shenron. "You have summoned," Her voice was light, "I will grant you three wishes. Speak now."

"Sunao," Gohan began, "We wish for this planet to be restored to the way it was before the titans arrived."

Sunao's eyes glowed bright before she hummed, "It is done."

The troops looked around as everything was building itself right before their very eyes. Some had wet eyes and the others were grinning like maniacs.

"What is your next wish?"

Bardock stepped up, "We wish for whatever good person who died, by titans or others, be brought back to life and placed here in the walls."

The dragon's eyes glowed bright as she granted the wish. Everyone watched bright lights appear. Many deceased family members and friends looked surprised to be back on the planet.

Eren laughed joyfully, running full force towards his mother. Mikasa sobbed as she hugged her mother and father. Jean let out a few tears as he embraced a fallen soldier, Marco Bott. Everyone was hugging and laughing, happy to have everyone who had fallen.

Their attention was brought to the dragon, "What is your next wish?"

The saiyans looked at each other before they shrugged. Bardock turned to the dragon, "We wish for no threat like the titans to able on this planet. This planet will have a peaceful life."

"It is done," Sunao's eyes glowed. "Farewell." She went back into the dragonballs as they went up into the air and shot off in 7 different directions.

The sky lightened. Vegeta sighed, "Well, our job is done. Are we going home now?"

Gohan glanced at everyone who was talking enthusiastically to people who had been dead, "I guess so."

"Alright," Goku put two fingers to his forehead. "Are we ready?"

"Wait," The troops ran up to them. Erwin stopped before them and held out his hand, "Thank you." He smiled, "It was thanks to you that we could do this and get everyone back. We owe you a debt."

"Not necessary," Bardock shook the man's hand. "We don't need anything like that."

"Will you be coming back?" Armin asked, smiling at the saiyans.

The saiyans glanced at each other before smiling at the blond. "Maybe," Goku answered, "If we have any free time, we will."

"That's all we needed to hear," Hanji chuckled. "I hope we see you soon."

The saiyans nodded, waving to them as Goku used instant transmission to get them to the otherworld.

South Kai greeted them with a wide, joyful smile, "You did it. I had complete faith in you boys. You saved my planet." He bowed to them, "Thank you."

Vegeta grunted, "Whatever. Can you just take us back to our planet?"

South Kai jolted up, still smiling, "Of course." He waved his arm, shouting something and they appeared before Capsule Corp.

Trunks laughed in relief, running inside, "Mom, Mom!"

Goten laughed, running with him while Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed them. Goku rubbed his stomach, walking inside as well, "I wonder if Bulma has anything to eat."

Gohan and Bardock shook their heads as they stayed outside for a moment. "That sure was something," Gohan chuckled. "I can't believe we actually did that."

Bardock nodded in agreement, "That's something for the storybooks, if I do say so myself."

"Do you think they'll be fine?"

"I'm sure," Bardock replied, "With that last wish, they won't have anything to worry about."

Gohan smiled, "You think we should visit them at least?"

Bardock laughed, "Yeah. I want to see what would happen after this."

"Maybe they'll have kids," Gohan grinned. "Mikasa liked Eren, so maybe they'll get together."

"Or Petra and Corporal Levi."

"Oh, and Krista and Ymir."

"Sasha and Connie."

"Reiner and Bertholdt."

"They liked each other?" Bardock smirked triumphantly, "I knew it. Maybe Hanji will have kids. Maybe Erwin too. Oh, Jean and that other guy we brought back. They'll probably have kids."

Gohan laughed, patting his son's head, "Well, we'll see when we go visit them."

"I don't think anytime soon though," Bardock sighed. "Let's give them a few years to live a little with everything they got back."

They started walking inside of Capsule Corp. Gohan nodded, "I hear ya. We'll just ask South Kai to take us back when we feel like there's been enough time."

"You got it," Bardock nodded as well. "Right now though, I think I agree with Grandpa because I'm really hungry. Then after that, I'm gonna sleep for days."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bardock hummed as he stretched. He sighed, walking through the crops. He headed to the house where he felt the familiar ki. He knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a little girl. Her grey eyes looked very familiar, "Hello?"

Bardock smiled, kneeling in front of her, "Hello, little one. Are your parents home?"

"Who are you?" She asked, blinking up at him.

"I'm a friend of theirs," Bardock answered. "I came by to visit. Tell them Bardock is here."

"Okay," She nodded, running back into the house. "Mamma, Papa!"

Bardock stood up, dusting off his suit. He grinned when he saw Mikasa come out first, holding an infant in her arms. Her eyes widened, "Bardock," She breathed. "You actually came back."

Bardock nodded, smiling at the green eyed baby in her arms, "Yeah, I did. I had to go away for a little while in my world, but I thought about stopping by. You were the first ki I spotted when I arrived. How is everything?"

"Fine," Mikasa shifted her hold on the baby. "Eren and I got married several years ago. Carly, the girl who answered the door is our daughter." She held up the boy in her arms, "This is Ezra. He was born last year."

Ezra cooed at him which made Bardock grin, "Isn't he adorable?" He glanced at Mikasa, "Well, I best go visit everyone else. I don't know how much time will pass while I'm over here. I'm only staying for a few days."

"Okay," Mikasa called after him. "We'll call everyone and have a dinner for you."

Bardock flew into the air, waving at her, "That'd be great."

…

He visited Levi who had married Petra. Surprisingly, they had 5 kids. Elizabeth was the oldest and the only girl. She had Petra's hair and features. Bardock joked about how fortunate she was that she didn't inherit anything from Levi. Petra laughed while Levi rolled his eyes.

Lee was the oldest boy. He was a carbon copy of Levi through and through. Though, the boy wasn't as stoic as his father.

River and Raleigh were twins. River was more like his mother with her blond hair but his father's grey eyes. Raleigh had his father's hair and his mother's blue eyes. Both twins were very mischievous. Petra said they took after their father before he joined the survey corps.

Benji was the youngest and the odd one out. He had Petra's eyes but Levi's smile. He was dark haired. His eyes were a mixture of grey and blue which made him stand out from the rest. He was quiet and broody unlike his older siblings.

When he visited Erwin, the man had two kids who were already in their early teens. His daughter Aubrey was blonde and very pretty. His son Arthur stood tall. He was blond, lean and muscular.

Hanji didn't have kids, but she had two assistants that were like her children. They were both girls. The first girl was named Lexie. She was dark haired and quirky. The other was named Avalon. She reminded him way too much of Hanji.

Connie and Sasha had four kids; three boys and one girl. Jamie was the oldest looking just like his father. Piper was the second oldest. She looked just like her mother, but fortunately she didn't have her appetite. Randy and Harley were their twins who looked like their mother and father but took after Sasha mostly.

Jean had gotten with a friend of his that was brought back to life; Marco Bott. They had three kids together; two girls and a boy. The girls were twins named Dawn and Dakota. They looked like Marco and were the nicest kids Bardock had ever met. Their son was named Kale and he looked just like Jean. The boy was much nicer, thanks to Marco.

Reiner and Bertholdt were out and about. They didn't have many friends except for Annie. The two men had two boys, Ryder and Beckett. Ryder looked like Reiner, though he was much nicer. Beckett 'Beck' was exactly like Bertholdt. He was tall, shy and nice all around.

Bardock was surprised when he found out Armin had settled down with Annie. When he visited them, he was met by their two kids; a boy and a girl. Dylan was the oldest. She looked just like her mother, but she was much softer than her. Hunter looked exactly like Armin, and he was just as curious as him.

Ymir and Historia were the last ones he visited. They had three children; two boys and one girl. Remy was the oldest and he looked exactly like Ymir, only with lighter skin. Bardock wondered if the boy was called that since his name was almost exactly Ymir spelled backwards. Alphonse was the second oldest and he was the most adorable kid Bardock had ever met. He looked exactly like Historia and was just the sweetest thing. Willow was the only girl and the youngest. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She looked like Historia as well except she had Ymir's freckles. Though Ymir portrayed herself to be such a hardass, it was fun seeing her melt at the sight of Willow and Alphonse.

…

"It's good to see you again, Bardock," Historia smiled as she cradled Alphonse. Remy was trying to push the man over as he devoured his food.

Bardock swallowed his food, smiling back, "It's nice to be back. I didn't know how much time had passed but I guess enough time passed for you to have these little ones." He ruffled Remy's hair.

Ymir moved away from Willow's prying hands, "Yeah, well. I couldn't just leave Historia by herself all these years." She winked at her blushing wife.

Bardock chuckled before he was tackled by another round of smaller bodies. He groaned playfully, lifting River and Raleigh into his arms, "And what do you guys think you're doing? Didn't your parents warn you about attacking a saiyan when he's eating?"

Levi snorted, "It's like taking away Miss Sasha's food."

Everyone laughed while Bardock grinned, ruffling the kids' hair, "Exactly."

He was glad the planet was doing all right. Everyone looked much happier than they had when he had first arrived on the planet all those years ago. It really was nice seeing them after all so long.


End file.
